Vile
Vile (Vava (ヴァヴァ, Vava?) in Japanese) is a recurring major villain in the Mega Man X series, and frequently reappears as a mid-game boss. He has a distinctive helmet with a T-shaped visor, similar to that of Boba Fett from Star Wars. Vile is introduced in Mega Man X, where he is a former Maverick Hunter now serving Sigma as his right-hand man, or so they think. When he first meets X, he beats X single-handedly, but is driven off by Zero. Vile escapes, to capture Zero and once again confront X in Sigma's fortress, but he is defeated. After this, he reappears in a handful of later games, having been reactivated in the latest plot. In Mega Man X3, Vile is rebuilt by the rogue Dr. Doppler, and in Mega Man Xtreme, Vile is revived in digital form by Techno. He has a somewhat larger role in Mega Man X8, where he attacks the protagonists multiple times on behalf of Sigma and Lumine. Vile is a playable character in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, and in his version of the single-player story he is recast as a loose cannon who is freed from imprisonment by Sigma to wreak havoc. (His change of allegiance is reflected in his appearance; unlike in the original Mega Man X, the symbol on his forehead is a V instead of Sigma's stylized Σ.) He turns against Sigma's Mavericks, but in his final battle, instead of fighting Sigma, he confronts both X and Zero, though he ends up being destroyed in the end. Profile Vile was originally an A-Class Maverick Hunter, though during his career he racked up more disciplinary charges for unnecessary force, excessive violence and endangering his team-mates than any other Hunter in history. It even hit the point where other Hunters were afraid of being put on a mission with him, due to his recklessness and downright bloodthirsty tactics. When Sigma turned Maverick and took many of the best Hunters with him on his war against humanity, it was no surprise that Vile followed him willingly. Though his favorite tool in battle was Ride Armors, even on his own he was a powerful Hunter. He was thought to have been destroyed by Zero and X during the first Sigma Revolt. Zero sacrificed himself to destroy Vile's Ride Armor, and X defeated him in single combat. Ultimately, both Reploids' remains were recovered from the wreckage of Sigma's base and rebuilt by Maverick agents. Vile was not heard of again until the riots of DopplerTown a few short years later. Under the control of Sigma, the benevolent Dr. Doppler rebuilt Vile into a more powerful form. Vile's sole drive then was the destruction of X and Zero, rushing into combat. Even backed by his new, high-powered Ride Armor "Brown Bear", Vile fell again to X. Unfortunately, recovery teams sent into DopplerTown after the riots were unable to locate Vile's remains. Vile was once again re-activated to serve as a lackey and coup-out for Sigma's (and indirectly Lumine's) plan. In this iteration, he was upgraded once again, donning a new design and more powerful weaponry. He engaged X, Zero, and Axl on several occasions, each time losing until his final defeat. However, he is not seen getting destroyed in the game's "Hard Mode", which contains the full ending. Gallery Image:MMXVile.png|''Mega Man X'' Image:MMX3Vile.png|''Mega Man X3'' Image:MMX8Vile.png|''Mega Man X8'' Category:Mega Man Characters